simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Merchant
left|50pxMerchant ou comerciante é uma das profissões disponíveis para um Sim herói criado em The Sims Medieval. Sua função é comercializar bens dentro do reino. As melhores formas de fazer um comerciante ganhar pontos de XP e, assim, melhorar de nível, é praticando a interação Balance the books na escrivaninha do escrivão e, obviamente, vendendo itens. Dentre todos os heróis, o comerciante é o mais rápido para atingir o nível 10, uma vez que completar uma venda rende bastante XP (250 XP). Por isso, é importante manter o mercado bem estocado e o comerciante com o foco alto. Um comerciante de nível 10 terá margens de lucros muito maiores. Market A casa do comerciante é um dos três prédios próximos a praça central, acompanhado pela casa do ferreiro e pela taverna. No lado de fora, existem três expositores. Dentro do prédio, encontra-se uma lareira, mesa com cadeira e outras decorações baratas. No segundo andar está localizado o quarto do comerciante, contando com uma cama barata, mesa com uma cadeira e uma lareira. Interações especiais *''Sail to trade'', ao clicar no barco ancorado nas docas. O comerciante pode trocar queijo ou cogumelos pela madeira de Crafthole e cevada pelas joias de Tredony. *''Investigate Today's Market'', clicando no caminho para o vilarejo. *''Ask to buy goods'', Bribe §100, Butter Up, Compliment taste e Hustle são todas interações que o comerciante pode iniciar com possíveis consumidores. Responsabilities (Responsabilidades) [[Arquivo:Medieval 16.jpg|250px|thumb|Sims conversando no Market.]] *''Acquire 1 Wood Via Trading and Deliver to Carpenter''. O comerciante deve ir até o navio ancorado nas docas e selecionar a opção "Open Cargo Hold". O jogador deve depositar um pouco de queijo ou cogumelos no inventário do navio para trocar pela madeira de Crafthole e selecionar "Sail to Trade". O mapa de territórios vizinhos aparece e Crafthole deve ser selecionada e confirme. O comerciante sai numa viagem e ganha um pouco de XP no meio tempo. Quando voltar, abra o inventário do navio e pegue a madeira. Entregue-a para o Sim marcado e complete a responsabilidade. *''Acquire Gems Via Trading and Deliver to Jeweler''. Para esta responsabilidade servem os mesmos passos do item anterior, com exceção que o comerciante trocará cevada (barley) pelas joias de Tredony. *''Ask 2 Customers to Buy''. A chance de sucesso desta interação depende do foco do herói (indicado pela interação possuir um fundo vermelho, amarelo ou verde). *''Butter Up Two Customers''. Use a interação "Butter up", localizada dentro do menu "Merchant" com dois Sims diferentes. *''Compliment the Taste of Two Customers''. Use a interação "Compliment the Taste", localizada dentro do menu "Merchant" com dois Sims diferentes. *''Open Stall for Business''. Abrir para negócios. *''Pay Taxes'', clicando na caixa de pombos-correios da praça principal. Curiosidade *Traços de personalidade que podem ser úteis para um(a) comerciante são Friendly e Haggler, principalmente. Um fatal flaw que não atrapalha muito no dia a dia é Puny (uma vez que o comerciante não precisará entrar em combate, já que Sims com este traço tendem a se ferir facilmente). Categoria:Heróis